1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer for locking one or more terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-90174 discloses a connector that has a housing into which the terminal fittings are insertable. The housing has locks that deform into deformation permitting spaces as the terminal fittings are inserted. However, the locks are restored resiliently when the terminal fittings are inserted and lock the terminal fittings in the housing.
The connector of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-90174 also has a retainer that is displaceable between a partial locking position and a full locking position in the housing. The retainer has deformation preventing portions that move into the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is in the full locking position. The retainer is mounted at the partial locking position before the terminal fittings are inserted so that the deformation preventing portions of the retainer are retracted from the deformation permitting spaces. The terminal fittings then are inserted, but interfere with the locks at an intermediate stage of insertion. Thus, the locks deform into the deformation permitting space. The locks are restored resiliently when the terminal fitting reaches a proper insertion position and the restored lock engages the terminal fitting.
The retainer then is moved to the full locking position so that the deformation preventing portions enter the deformation permitting spaces to prevent the resilient deformation of the locks away from the terminal fittings. Therefore, the terminal fittings are held securely so as not to come out by being first locked by the locking portions and then locked by the retainer.
A retainer that is movable between partial and full locking positions unavoidably shakes with respect to a housing due to clearances that result from dimensional tolerances. Thus, the deformation preventing portions may partially enter the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is at the partial locking position and may prevent the locks from deforming toward the deformation permitting spaces. In such a case, the insertion of the terminal fitting is hindered halfway due to the interference with the lock.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to avoid a hindrance to an inserting movement of a terminal fitting even if a retainer is displaced toward a full locking position from a partial locking position where the retainer should be located.
The invention is directed to a connector that has a housing formed inside with at least one resiliently deformable lock and deformation permitting spaces for the lock. At least one terminal fitting is inserted into the housing. The connector also includes a retainer assembled with the housing for movement between partial and full locking positions. The retainer has at least one deformation preventing portion that is retracted from the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is in the partial locking position. Thus, the lock can deform when the retainer is in the partial locking position. The deformation preventing portions enter the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is in the full locking position to prevent the resilient deformation of the locks. The terminal fittings are insertable into the housing with the retainer at the partial locking position. During this insertion, the terminal fittings contact the corresponding locks and resiliently deform the locks toward the deformation permitting spaces. The locks are restored resiliently to engage the properly inserted terminal fittings and to prevent the terminal fittings from coming out. The locks are resiliently deformable toward the deformation permitting spaces while being held in sliding contact with the deformation preventing portions with the retainer displaced toward the full locking position. Thus, there is no possibility of hindering insertions of the terminal fittings.
The locks preferably are prevented from disengaging from the terminal fittings by moving the retainer to the full locking position with the terminal fittings prevented from coming out by the locks.
The deformation preventing portions and/or the locks preferably have slanted guide surfaces that extend oblique to resiliently deforming directions of the locks and moving directions of the retainer between the partial and full locking positions. The locks preferably are resiliently deformable toward the deformation permitting spaces while being held in sliding contact with the deformation preventing portions via the slanted guide surfaces. Thus, there is no possibility of hindering insertion of the terminal fittings.
A retainer accommodating space is formed in the housing and communicates with the deformation permitting spaces. The retainer preferably includes a substantially plate-shaped main body that can be received in the retainer accommodating space of the housing. The retainer main body has escaping spaces that substantially overlap the deformation permitting spaces when the retainer is at the partial locking position to permit the resilient deformation of the locks. The escaping spaces preferably are side-by-side through holes, and beams between adjacent escaping spaces define the deformation preventing portions.
The escaping spaces penetrate the retainer main body. Thus, the retainer main body can be made thinner as compared to a case where the escaping spaces are recesses. Further, since the escaping spaces are through holes, the deformation preventing portions between adjacent escaping spaces are in the form of beams. The beams have the opposite ends supported on the retainer main body to ensure sufficient strength.
The retainer preferably is held in sliding contact with the housing while being moved between the partial and full lock positions.
The retainer may comprises one or more securing portions for engaging the terminal fittings so that the terminal fittings are locked in the housing by the securing portions and prevented from coming out.
The retainer preferably comprises an insertion-limit wall for preventing the terminal fittings from being over-inserted into the housing regardless of whether the retainer is in the partial or full locking position. The insertion-limit wall and the securing portions hold the terminal fittings and prevent the terminal fittings from making loose movements along the terminal insertion direction.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.